Megami No Urufu
by Call Me Ray
Summary: Femnaru. Yuri pairings, What happens when our blond haired main character grew up with an older sister, what happens when that sister gets turned into a half demon? Mostly Naruko centric, but Naruto gets the spotlight as well. Warning language may be inappropriate for children.


Prologue

It all started one late Saturday night, I had been walking home from a tiring day of running to and from the hokage's tower for missions and really I just wanted to get home to my baby brother. There's nothing more that can light up my day then a smile from Naruto. He's a small energetic boy that couldn't sit still no more than threes seconds. He has matching yellow sun-kissed hair, like myself and sparkling blue eyes. We get most of our looks from our father, but as for personality wise I take more after my mother. Calm, patient, but sometimes stubborn, no wonder our last name means whirlpool.

But like I said I really just wanted to go home, but instead what do you know I run into someone that really just couldn't tell I was having a bad day. So there I was looking a fool, arguing with a old woman that was begging me to help her move some of her junk from her house. Now normally I wouldn't even have to be asked twice, I would just go help but as I said earlier I was tired, and my feet were hurting like hell.

"Listen you old hag I told you, I'm not helping you move your trash." I growled, well more like I snarled. She was really making me mad, couldn't she tell that I wasn't in the mood.

"But miss please my son just went off to help in the war, can't you please take pity on my old soul." the woman wailed and grabbed my hands.

Really she wasn't as old as I make her out to be. There was the occasional wrinkle on her face but other than that she was still fairly young. Her black haired had been tied up into a bun, and she wore a pair of glasses that hanged on the edge of her nose. Then to top all that off she wore a traditional Kimono.

I sighed and looked into her brown eyes. So much pain, and sorrow filled them, surely you would think I would give in now but no I was stubborn like always.

Gently I took her slender hand into my bigger one. "I'm sorry to hear about your son, but we all have our problems, in fact I have my own waiting for me back at home."

The war between Suna and the Lightning country had started to take it's damage. Suna wasn't holding up very good and had recently requested for more of our aid. Many of our ninjas had volunteered to help and had been deployed not long ago. I myself had almost been in the small handful that went to back up Suna but after reminding the Hokage that I had Naruto to look after he instantly took my name off the list.

"You understand what I'm saying then, you know the great worry that I'm feeling constantly while my son is over in the Lightning country." the old woman said. Her eyes started to water up and I looked to my feet.

I would truly never understand what she was feeling but I think I can sympathize with her. I know for a fact that I would be all over the place if Naruto was sent into war, and I was stuck at home. Still though being the stubborn girl thy I am I once again refused her request.

"I can't actually connect but I can sympathize with you. I have a younger brother who's 13 years younger than me." I shook my head as Naruto's smiling face flashed to the front of my mind, "I don't know what I would do if I lost him, I'd probably crash my apartment, and skip town, but my answer though still is no."

"Why! You say you understand my feelings, my pain. But still you refuse to help me. Are you truly so cold hearted!" she screamed ripping her hands from mine.

This was in fact true, I like to say I'm stubborn that, that was the reason I wouldn't help but I knew the real reason, it's because I AM cold hearted. I don't give a rats ass about anybody unless it involved Naruto, or myself. And I didn't care because if she couldn't simple move the boxes herself then there was no reason for her to be living. Necessity is everything, especially when your a ninja.

I felt foolish after that night though, I wish I had helped the old woman because the next morning I walked down those streets again only this time the old lady wasn't there. Later I found out from colleague that she had died from a heart attack during the night trying to move the boxes.

After finding out about that I had spent the next two weeks training until I couldn't remember why I was. This was my punishment I had tried telling myself, this is what happens when your selfish. People die. I screamed my frustration to the sky, and then I had curse Kami and asked for her to end my life, to just take away all the pain, and weight I had been left with on my shoulders. Funny how I was asking something from a god I had no beliefs in.

Well that same night all hell broke loose, never would I have thought Kami would answer my prayer.

I sat sharpening my katana with a sturdy rock I had found in one of the near by rivers, night had quickly descended upon me, and I was left to the darkness and the many sounds it brought with it.

A sudden growl resounded and I stopped what I was doing, my hand in mid air. Just great, just what I needed, some pesky animal wanting to pick a fight with me. Nothing stood a chance against me, I wasn't a jounin for nothing.

Then everything happened to fast for me to understand. A large furry animal jumped through the bushes and took a snap at my raised arm. I felt a slight twing of pain as the animal just managed to get a small cut on my arm. Despite that though it hurt like a bitch.

I scrambled to my feet, my katana in hand. I placed my sword in front of me just in case that dam thing wanted to pounce at me again I could slash at it real quick. Finally as the animal turned back around I got a good look at the animal. It was large for one about the size if a bolder, it was furry and foam was seeping from it's mouth. It stood on it's hindquarters and that's when it finally struck me that this thing looked like a wolf.

Muscles were bulging from it like a body builder and I silently wondered how my arm hadn't been bitten off. Was Kami playing with me, if so she's such a bitch! Because frankly I wasn't finding any of this shit funny.

I rolled to my left just as the feral looking dog animal charged at my once again. I wasn't quickly enough though and was sent onto my ass as it's arms managed to wrap around my legs. A grunt was released from my lips as I kicked the thing in the head and it snapped it's razor sharp fangs at my foot. This thing was fast.

Finally I remembered I had a sword. Holding the handle underhanded I stabbed down at the feral beast, long stabbing marks soon marked it's back while blood matted it's gray fur. It's bright green eyes flashed to me and for a second I thought I saw pain flicker across the jewels.

On one particular stab I penetrated deep into it's skin a loud howl was released from it's muzzle. Yep, there's no doubt in my mind now that this animal is in some shape or form related to a wolf. I stopped momentary and that was the down fall of my current victory. On one of my kicks my foot was position just perfectly that the beast was able to open it's mouth wide and swallow/ bite into my foot. The pain quickly raced up through my body first starting at my foot and them making a shock wave up until a scream imitated from my lips.

I went into shock when I literally heard my leg bone snap in half. What the hell! This thing was really trying to eat me. That's when something in me broke free and I brought my katana high above my head before swinging it down with all my strength.

There was no howl or a cry of pain as my sword lodged it's self into the skull of the beast. I stared into the emerald eyes of the beast again, but this time I didn't see pain, or bloodlust, this time I saw nothing. It's eyes were void of all emotions and it's body went limp around me, the arms that had been wrapped around my legs didn't move and it's tongue hung loosely from it's no longer dangerous mouth. Blood dripped from the blade and ran down to my shaking hands before forming a river down my bleeding leg.

I sighed. That Kami you son of a bitch. After doing a small mental victory dance, I proceeded to remove my leg from the confides of the wolfs mouth. So much blood. My foot was unrecognizable, flesh hanged loosely from it and I saw raw muscles, and blood covered everything. Yet still I could see the large bite marks that circled my leg.

As I moved my leg a hiss escaped, I couldn't walk on this. No matter how far or close I lived there would be no point of even trying, the bones in my legs were snapped to what I think was unreconstructable.

Then it happened my world slowly faded to darkness as a sizzling could be heard from my leg. My body became hot and I felt the bones in my body snap as things moved and replaced themselves in areas they had no business being in. I heard screams fill the forest I was that sounded more like a dieing animal if anything, and it was to late by the time I noticed... Those screams.

Those screams were coming from me

* * *

**TBC**

So what do you guys think i spent a few months tossing and turning this story idea around like a Rubik's cube, I'm still trying to get down the point of view but for now i think i might stick with Naruko's POV but it may later change depending on how the story goes. If your wondering what Naruko looks like i will be posting a picture of her later. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
